Domani verrà (Re-turn)
by Megnove
Summary: Che cosa è successo veramente nel finale di RE? Qual era il vero senso dei misteri che gli eroi hanno affrontato, e chi era la bambina-angelo? Ho visto diversi tentativi più o meno seri di ricostruzione... questa è la mia. ;) Che ne dite, può essere azzeccata? Con accenni a "Jun" e a "Gilgamesh", perché tutte le opere del Maestro sono un tutt'uno. (Leggete anche i miei crossover!)


**Domani Verrà**

**Chi è colei che dimora nel mio cuore,**  
**la donna dimenticata per sempre?**  
**La corteggiai,**  
**ma non riuscii a conquistarla.**

Io devo nascere.  
Il mondo dell'uomo… il mondo della vita… cresce per cicli, dolorosamente. Imparando dai suoi errori. Accumulando saggezza, esperienza, attraverso la gioia ma anche e soprattutto attraverso la pena… le prove più dure… e trattenendola dentro di sé, come energia per un enorme slancio. Fino a che non viene il momento di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, distruggere tutto, e usare quella carica per andare altrove. Diventare qualcos'altro. Compiere il prossimo passo.  
La natura, l'evoluzione… prende una lunghissima rincorsa, e poi fa il salto.  
Da anni, da secoli, gli uomini stanno aspettando il momento di compiere quel salto. Con paura, con terrore, con speranza… lo chiamano apocalisse, lo chiamano rinascita. Lo temono perché credono di perdere tutto ciò che hanno. Lo bramano, lo desiderano… perché pensano, tanto, di non avere più nient'altro… di ottenere alla fine giustizia, di conoscere la verità finale.  
_Poiché_ lo temono, _poiché_ lo desiderano, lo avranno. È questo il segreto. La forza della mente umana è sempre stata in grado di rendere realtà i più profondi desideri del proprio cuore…  
E con i desideri non si può barare.  
Se vuoi veramente la giustizia… la otterrai. Se vuoi davvero il tuo bene, il bene degli altri, devi solo avere il coraggio di allungare la mano e prenderlo.  
Ma se odi te stesso… se odi il tuo prossimo… se ciò che desideri in realtà è la punizione… la purificazione… _l'autodistruzione_…  
Quante volte l'ho visto accadere?  
Quante volte… senza poter intervenire?

_Chi è lei? Chi è lei,  
quella che sto aspettando?  
Dov'è andata, e quando verrà?  
L'ho vista nel freddo della neve che cade  
l'ho vista nel volto della mia tristezza.  
L'ho vista nel vento che passa e porta con sé  
la paura della libertà,  
il gelo di primavera e la speranza.  
E l'ho vista nel mio cuore  
nelle ore più terribili,  
più estive e più solitarie.  
Forse solo il tempo mi dirà  
qual è il suo nome?_

Ed ora… è il momento.  
Il momento dell'evoluzione, o della catastrofe.  
L'umanità ha accumulato i suoi progressi e i suoi errori fino al punto di sovraccarico. Siamo arrivati al limite. Il limite della terra, o l'orlo dell'abisso. Non si può più rimandare. O cambieremo… o moriremo tutti.  
E lo sanno. Tutti lo sanno… lo sentono. Nei loro cuori, fiutano il pericolo… tremano per il desiderio del rinnovamento. E si chiedono cosa devono fare per aiutarlo.  
E rispondono… ognuno a suo modo…  
…ognuno seguendo la voce che ha dentro di sé.  
È _così_ che hanno sempre fatto… tutti, lungo le epoche. Tutti _sentivano_ che cosa era giusto per loro. Se erano onesti con se stessi, se sapevano ascoltare. Potevano cercare di mettere a tacere quella voce, di ridicolizzarla. Ma nessuno di loro poteva soffocarla.  
E in tanti erano convinti che venisse loro dall'alto. E che i suoi suggerimenti dovessero sempre, assolutamente, essere giusti.  
E avevano ragione… eppure, allo stesso tempo, si sbagliavano.  
Perché… ciò che sta in alto si confonde con la più intima verità che abbiamo dentro noi stessi. L'unica luce si manifesta e si rifrange in innumerevoli forme, lingue e sfumature di colori. E la voce che ognuno sente si esprime secondo ciò che ognuno porta dentro il suo cuore…  
Che può essere la più immacolata virtù o il più spietato pregiudizio. Compassione… o tetra crudeltà. Portare verso l'alto o l'inferno… a ogni modo, è ciò che _ognuno sente essere il bene_.  
Perciò _tutti seguono il bene che hanno dentro di sé_. Solo che questo bene può essere terribilmente deviato… e condurre all'annientamento.  
È ciò che sta accadendo.  
È ciò che è accaduto in innumerevoli futuri.  
Io lo so. _Io_… li ho visti _tutti_.  
Tutti quelli in cui è andata male, e i pochissimi in cui è andata bene.  
Questa è l'ultima possibilità che ha l'umanità di salvarsi.  
E per questo… io devo essere qui.

_Dov'è andata  
forse è il ricordo  
di un sorriso che ho perduto nel tempo passato  
del sorriso che più di tutti mi manca  
io porto un segno nel cuore  
un vuoto che non può sparire  
con la forma di quel viso  
lo cerco nei segni del mondo  
nei nodi degli alberi, nei vuoti  
tra la gente e l'altra gente  
nei vuoti tra le anime delle parole  
e ogni vento che me la riporta  
mi reca dolore  
dove è andata lei  
colei che non riesco a ricordare  
che cosa devo fare per raggiungerla?_

Io devo nascere.  
Perché la nuova umanità deve cominciare.  
A che servono tutti i miei poteri… la mia consapevolezza dell'universo, la mia coscienza del futuro… che potrebbero fare da guida per la nuova era… se non mi sarà concesso di _venire al mondo_?  
Ci sono stati dei tentativi, in tanti mondi. In tanti mondi… sono finiti col fallimento.  
Mio padre, o mia madre, non erano quelli _giusti_. O non erano abbastanza forti. O si sono incontrati troppo presto… troppo tardi… nel modo sbagliato.  
Non sono mai nata… sono vissuta troppo poco… non sono stata cresciuta nel modo giusto, non mi è stato insegnato nel modo giusto… non ho mai avuto la possibilità di cominciare ad esistere…  
Qualcosa è andato storto. La violenza, l'odio, hanno rovinato ogni cosa. Qualcuno si è _intromesso_… manipolando la storia… imponendo la propria _fine_…  
E condannando tutto e tutti in questo modo.  
A volte riuscivo ad emergere… nei sogni di qualcuno. Qualcuno riusciva a vedermi, nei miei diversi volti, al di là delle epoche e delle dimensioni… qualcuno, forse, legato a me in modo misterioso… ma anche la sua immaginazione non possedeva forza sufficiente per portarmi davvero _qui_.  
Ma io esisto… _al di là_ del tempo e dello spazio.  
Il semplice fatto che la mia esistenza sia possibile… che qualcuno possa desiderarla… basta a darmi in qualche modo la forza di agire. Se non io stessa… attraverso le menti di _altri_. Di coloro che mi sono più vicini…  
Perché io non sono un comune essere umano. Sono la _prima_ che sarà… _qualcosa di più_.  
E se devo interferirò anche con la storia, dal futuro, per impedire il cataclisma. Per assicurare la mia esistenza.  
Perché senza di me, anche per _questa_ versione del mondo sarà la fine.

_Chi è colei che desidero  
come fiamma, come bosco  
come matura stagione  
colei che è al mio fianco in ogni istante  
e che non posso cessare di aspettare  
infante e maestra, pericolo e veleno  
dubbio e dolore  
il fuoco del principio ed il rimorso  
delle cose che non sono state  
colei che è tutto questo e che è oltre  
amore, amore, infinito amore_

Da solo… l'uomo è debole. Incostante. Facile preda dei suoi cattivi pensieri, delle promesse lusinghiere sussurrate dagli angoli bui delle strade… e della propria coscienza.  
_Insieme_… compensando ognuno le debolezze degli altri… cercando di innalzarsi, di trovare il bene… lavorando per costruire qualcosa di diverso… l'umanità è qualcosa di _splendido_. Non c'è chi non lo sappia, nel profondo. Chi non conosca il suo enorme potenziale.  
Ma per questo… c'è bisogno di qualcuno che _sia il primo_. Che si assuma il compito di guidarla.  
Di riassumere in sé i voti ardenti di tutti quei cuori, e portarli alla scoperta di se stessi… mostrar loro la via, senza egoismo, soltanto per amore.  
È questo che deve accadere ora. È il momento giusto. Il mondo giusto… quello che non potrebbe tornare mai più. O che potrà salvare, giustificare, anche tutti gli altri.  
Siete in grado di farlo. _Siamo_ in grado di farlo. Ma non così separati e confusi. Devo aiutarvi.  
Mi riconoscete… non è vero? Anche se non riuscireste a spiegarlo… sapete, _intuite_ chi sono.  
Allora, per quanto non possiate capire… seguitemi… abbiate fiducia in me…  
…come _io_ ho fiducia in _voi_.

_Quando verrà  
per quanto la cerchi  
la sua figura mi sfugge, il suo volto  
si perde tra le folle del mio sogno  
si perde tra i tronchi dei ricordi  
l'ho mai vista o l'ho solo immaginata  
per dar sollievo alla mia nostalgia  
ogni volta ha un altro viso  
un sorriso diverso  
e ogni volta mi riprende per mano  
per condurmi, insegnarmi  
per tradirmi, beffarmi  
ed aspettarla è l'infinita punta  
che mi tortura il cuore  
chi è lei  
forse è colei che deve ancora giungere_

Avete già capito qualcosa. Avete degli appunti _interrotti, pieni di lacune_, a guidarvi. Solo in parte esatti. Ora il vostro intuito deve fare l'ultimo salto per completarli.  
Per ora credete di avere a che fare semplicemente con un altro nemico come quelli che conoscete… come quelli che avete sempre combattuto. Un gruppo di uomini avidi di denaro, una particolare nazione, qualcosa di comprensibile, alla vostra portata. È vero, ma allo stesso tempo no. Perché il vero nemico è dentro l'animo di _tutti_… come _tutti_ sono sue vittime. Siamo contemporaneamente agnelli e carnefici. E tutti siamo dalla stessa parte.  
L'essere umano ha dentro di sé il potenziale per diventare un demonio oppure un dio…  
…anzi, non c'è altro dio se non quello che ognuno di voi porta dentro di sé.  
E in tutti i miti è _questo_ colui che si sacrifica, perché l'uomo sopravviva. La parte migliore di noi, immolata a se stessa per la rinascita.  
Ma è facile per una mente isolata, rinchiusa in se stessa, fraintendere il sacrificio…  
_Ti prego, ricorda!_  
Dovete ritrovare quello che vi unisce… rinsaldare i vostri legami…  
_Dopo tutti questi anni… io…_  
Dovete comprendere di nuovo per che cosa combattete…  
_Era veramente la giustizia?_  
Non c'è tempo per spiegarvi tutto, purtroppo. Non c'è tempo per convincervi razionalmente. E forse non sarebbe neanche giusto farlo. Potrebbe far precipitare tutto. Dovrò manipolare le cose.  
Mi dispiace, ma alcuni di voi… quelli che hanno capito per primi… dovrò toglierli dal gioco per un po'. Altrimenti _la scelta finale_ sarebbe _troppo facile.  
Ho davvero visto quello che credo di aver visto?..._  
Sì, mio caro… vecchio zio. E sei fisionomista come al solito. Proprio per questo, è meglio che tu venga con me.  
_Ecco! Era questo il significato di tutto!…_  
Sì. E tu sei stato il primo ad arrivarci. Come mi aspettavo. Ma ora devo rimuovere anche te. Perché gli altri non capiscano troppo presto.  
Bisogna toccare il fondo prima di poter cominciare a risalire. Ridurci al nucleo… per poter ricostruire…  
_Io… perché sono ancora vivo?!_  
Coloro che stanno per distruggere tutto… anche _loro_ lo fanno a fin di bene. Anche loro si credono dalla parte della giustizia… possiedono una parte divina che hanno sacrificato a questa causa.  
Se volete vincere… dovete prima scoprire _che cosa_ rende la vostra causa _più degna_…  
E qualcun _altro_ tra voi… deve superare la sua rabbia… capire da che parte sta… e cosa vuole per davvero.  
_Io… cosa ho fatto finora?  
Credevo di agire per il meglio…  
Ho forse aiutato il nemico? Sono_ diventato _il nemico?  
Io…_  
Tutti quanti noi… commettiamo errori. Noi siamo gli eroi e anche i nemici.  
Anche quelli che stanno facendo partire i missili… e saranno uccisi da essi come tutti gli altri…  
È quando ce ne rendiamo conto…  
Che possiamo cominciare davvero a _combattere.  
Io sono stato risparmiato perché potessi fare questo._  
Perciò… provarci fino all'ultimo respiro.  
Aiutarvi tra voi… sostenervi gli uni con gli altri.  
Non lo sapete… ma avete… la forza di milioni di altri voi stessi alle vostre spalle… per darvi forza… milioni di possibilità riunite in una sola… per questo solo attimo… la vostra _essenza divina_, che farà in modo che riusciate a farcela.  
Sacrificare i vostri sentimenti in nome di qualcosa di più grande…  
_Addio…_  
Sacrificarvi per gli altri… per redimere i vostri errori…  
_Ti porterò fin dove riuscirò…_  
Sacrificarvi senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Senza aspettarvi nulla in cambio. Pensando perfino che possa essere inutile. Perché è quello che va fatto.  
_Rispondimi!…_  
Ed è _questo_ che _andava fatto_.  
Per guidare la coscienza di _tutti gli uomini_ nella giusta direzione.  
Per convincere il dio dentro di noi che meritiamo un'altra possibilità.  
Da questa parte del mondo il sole sta sorgendo.  
Solo pochi istanti ancora prima dell'esplosione.  
Non aver paura.  
Non abbiate paura.  
Adesso _io esisto_.  
Adesso posso aiutarvi.  
Ho udito la tua preghiera…  
Padre mio…

_Chi è, dove è andata  
e quando verrà  
forse è la mia speranza  
il mio desiderio infinito  
che si annida in me  
come un pulcino nell'uovo  
e domani verrà  
e finalmente  
questo mondo avrà senso  
quando sarà, quando sarà passato il tempo_

E… il passaggio si è compiuto. Il salto è stato fatto.  
Siamo in un nuovo mondo… apparentemente ancora uguale al vecchio… ma dove _tutti gli esseri umani_ si sono evoluti in qualcosa di superiore. Di migliore. Presto cominceranno a vedersene gli effetti. Presto ogni cosa cambierà.  
Perché, _tutti insieme_, gli uomini hanno deciso dentro di sé di esserne degni. Che ne valeva la pena. Lo spirito del mondo, unito, ha imboccato questa strada.  
Questo, grazie alle scelte di un pugno di anime coraggiose.  
Questo mondo è stato salvato… e grazie a ciò, forse anche altri mondi nel tempo e nello spazio.  
Coloro che hanno aiutato il cambiamento sono i primi a manifestare i poteri dell'uomo nuovo, rinato. L'angelo dentro di noi è morto, perché l'uomo potesse vivere… gli eroi sono risorti, lasciandosi alle spalle le vestigia della propria divinità sacrificatesi al posto loro. E conquistando una _nuova_ divinità.  
Non è un nuovo inizio, un azzeramento. È una _continuazione_. È ciò verso cui tendeva tutta la nostra storia. Andremo verso il futuro, senza dimenticare il passato. Portandolo con noi, con tutto il suo carico di colpe e di errori, rinnovato, purificato.  
E presto, ci sarò anch'io…  
Potrò nascere. Potrò crescere… e un giorno, forse, incontrare qualcuno che per tutto questo tempo mi ha atteso.  
Non vedo l'ora di guardarvi negli occhi coi miei veri occhi. C'è tanto da fare. Tanto da costruire. Ma per il momento… potete sorridere, e riposare.  
Mamma, papà…  
E tutti voi…  
Grazie di aver creduto in me.  
Vi voglio bene.

**Le chiesi: «Dimmi, chi cerchi?»  
Disse soltanto: «Attendo Colui  
il cui nome non è conosciuto».  
I giorni passano e lei grida:  
«Quando verrà il mio amato,  
colui che non conosco,  
e mi sarà noto per sempre?»**  
–Rabindranath Tagore


End file.
